Sunlit Tides
}} leftSunlit Tides (Zonovergoten Getijden) is een wereld van De Sims 3 Store en was aangekondigd op 15 augustus 2012. Het is gebaseerd op een tropisch eiland met sprankelende stranden en palmbomen. De werelc werd uitgegeven op 23 augstus 2012. Sunlit Tides is duurder dan eerder uitgegeven werelden met 4350 SimPoints voor de Gouden versie en 2450 voor de gewone versie. Beschrijving 75px|leftGa op verkenning in een gloednieuwe wereld - Ontdek de wonderen van Sunlit Tides vandaag nog! Het moderne stadscentrum laat voldoende ruimte vrij voor een weelderig oerwoud vol exotische bungalows en vakantiewoningen aan de kust. De stad ligt ingeklemd tussen de zacht golvende oceaan en een met zon overgoten lagune. Geniet van een picknick op het strand, spreek stiekem met iemand af voor een romantisch afspraakje bij een waterval op het eiland, of kruip lekker tegen een andere Sim aan in de schaduw van een palmboom en kijk hoe de zon in de zee zakt. Zullen jouw Sims ware liefde vinden, of zich alleen al vermaken met de jacht? Gloednieuw: Laat alle sores van de wereld even helemaal van je afglijden en verfris je lichaam, geest en ziel met deze paradijselijke verblijfplaats! Ga lekker ontspannen liggen weken in het kristalheldere water, verjong jezelf met een verkwikkend modderbad of rust lekker uit en geniet van de stoom. De Stoomsauna zal al je pijnen en kwalen verlichten en je geest weer tot rust brengen. Zak lekker onderuit, ontspan en ervaar de rust van het paradijs. Achtergrondverhaal rightRekruten die direct willen verhuizen gezocht! Ik ben Alana Kahale en ik ben er trots op de derde generatie te zijn die het familiebedrijf hier op Sunlit Tides runt! Wat we te bieden hebben? Wat dacht je van een goed salaris, een leuke en uitdagende werkomgeving en 100% vergoeding van alle kosten om naar het prachtige eiland Sunlit Tides te verhuizen! Op vrije dagen kun je genieten van tophengelsport, maagdelijk witte stranden en de snikhete stoom van de sauna. Alle huizen hebben prachtig uitzicht op de oceaan of de lagune. Al geïnteresseerd? Baanvereisten: *Uitstekende sportieve vaardigheden zijn een must. *Uitmuntende communicatievaardigheden – zowel mondeling, schriftelijk als kruipend. *Aantoonbare vaardigheid om te communiceren via smeergeld. *Eerder opgedane werkervaring met betrekking tot samenzwering of schandalen een pre. *Aanleg voor 'diefstal' of 'kwaadaardigheid' Geen werkervaring nodig! Meld je persoonlijk aan in De Krater, Sunlit Tides. Zoek naar de subtiel vermomde vulkaan op de top van een berg. Als je van de rotswand afvalt... ben je te ver. Hoop snel van je te horen! - Alana Kahale Families *'Adams familie' Rifweg 4 :Nu het einde van de heftige scheidingsprocedure voor Iris Adams eindelijk in zicht is, wil ze samen met haar twee zoons Alastair en Milton weer aan een nieuw hoofdstuk beginnen. Alastair heeft eindelijk zijn draai gevonden en leeft zich uit met zijn muziek en nieuwe tienerliefde, maar Milton lijkt maar niet uit zijn schulp te willen kruipen. Kan zijn familie weer een frisse start maken en aan de wederopbouw van het gezin beginnen? :§80.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Iris Adams, Alastair Adams, Milton Adams *'Allender familie' Keerkringweg 12 :Voor Silas is dit pittoreske eiland niets meer dan de achtergrond van zijn nieuwe klus in alweer een nieuwe stad en zijn onluikende 'romance' met Talei Hale ziet hij gewoon als onderdeel van zijn baan. Maar zo gauw hij echte gevoelens voor Iris Adams begint te ontwikkelen, slaat de twijfel toe en vraagt hij zich af of hij zijn leven als spion niet in moet ruilen voor iets beters... :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Silas Allender *'Alto familie' Keerkringweg 16 :Griffin liet huis en haard achter zich om een reis te maken waarin hij 'op zoek ging naar zichzelf.' Dat was iets dat hij wilde doen voor hij zich zou settelen, maar tijdens zijn reis viel hij als een blok voor een tropische schoonheid op het eiland. Hij besloot dat hij zich zou vestigen waar zij was... Zal Griffin Leo weten te overtuigen dat hij de hand van Tenika waardig is, of zijn hier hardere maatregelen voor nodig? :§100.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Griffin Alto *'Beste vrienden huishouden' Paradijsbocht 52 :Ursula bracht haar beste vriendin Theodora naar het eiland, in de hoop dat ze hier eindelijk een beetje tot zichzelf zou komen! Haar vriendin heeft werkelijk alles: schoonheid, een goed stel hersens en een fantastisch lichaam. Toch komt ze nooit uit haar schulp. Ursula hoopt dat Theodora wat losser zal worden, maar ze is bepaald niet van plan om binnen te blijven zitten. Er valt op dit eiland zoveel te beleven, met al die mannen in het wild. En wild dat ze zijn! :§12.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Ursula Lemuel, Theodora Jayne *'Carnegie familie' Paradijsbocht 54 :Wanneer Eugene van een afstandje naar zijn leven kijkt, realiseert hij zich dat het allemaal anders is gelopen dan hij gehoopt had... Het heerlijke toevluchtsoord waar hij zo naar verlangd had, is dankzij zijn dominante vrouw een stuk minder zonnig dan verwacht. Zijn vrouw blijft hem constant commanderen, zodat er maar weinig tijd overblijft om van de zon te genieten. Zijn zoon houdt zich steeds meer schuil in de schaduw en zijn dochter is volledig losgeslagen. Zal Eugene tot rust kunnen komen in dit vakantieoord, of zal de chaos om hem heen hem uit balans blijven brengen? :§26.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Eugene Carnegie, Ethel Carnegie, Edmund Carnegie, Elosie Carnegie *'Ernest familie' Mangoweg 5 :Toen Maria jong was, zwoer haar moeder dat ze meer uit het leven zou willen halen; een man, een 'normale' baan en een gezin, maar diep in haar hart wist Maria altijd al dat haar grote liefde de zee was. Maria heeft als beste visser op het eiland geen gebrek aan vrienden en ze geniet met volle teugen wanneer ze in haar eindje op het eindeloze strand staat te vissen. :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Maria Ernest *'Fitzpatrick familie' Paradijsbocht 56 :Niles en Isadora genieten van het leven dat ze samen leiden. Doordat ze nooit kinderen hebben gehad, zijn hun lichamen en bankrekeningen nog in topconditie. Nu ze op leeftijd zijn kunnen ze volop genieten van het vredige leven op het eiland. Ook zo'n trek in gegratineerde kreeft? :§50.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Niles Fitzpatrick, Isadora Fitzpatrick *'Gonzalo familie' Paradijsbocht 33 :Gilberto is een ster en dat weet hij maar al te goed! Alle mannen zouden graag in zijn schoenen staan, want alle vrouwen adoreren hem! Een aanbod van de Sunset Valley Lama's om voor hun all-starteam te spelen stelt hem voor een dilemma: is dit de kans van zijn leven die hij met beide handen moet grijpen, of kan hij beter op dit eiland blijven, waar hij de grote ster is? :§25.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Gilberto Gonzalo *'Grantham familie' Zeezicht 1 :Gavin zag al helemaal voor zich hoe zijn leven er met een zoon uit zou zien. Hij zou met hem voetballen, hem leren autorijden, hem uitleggen hoe je een meisje mee uit vraagt, maar nu zijn vrouw Alice na een meisje NOG een meisje kreeg, vreest hij dat die zoon er misschien nooit gaat komen... Hij heeft zijn familie naar het eiland gebracht om van wat rust en ontspanning te kunnen genieten, voordat hij zijn vrouw gaat vragen om het nog één keertje te proberen. Maar ze weten nog niet dat er een verrassing op stapel staat! :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Gavin Grantham, Alice Grantham, Sophie Grantham, Katherine Grantham *'Hale familie' Paradijsbocht 11 :Kimo houdt van orde in zijn huis, leven en vooral zijn werk. Talei is als de dood voor haar kille echtgenoot en probeert haar zoon zoveel mogelijk te beschermen. Ze zorgt ervoor dat hij alle liefde krijgt die hij nodig heeft. Nu de mysterieuze Silas Allender ineens avances maakt, begint ze zich steeds meer af te vragen hoe haar toekomst er met een ander uit zou kunnen zien... :§120.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Kimo Hale, Talei Hale, Kiwi Hale *'Hoffman familie' Lagunestrand 2 :Hazel houdt meer van haar familie dan ze in woorden kan uitdrukken, maar door haar inzet als ideale echtgenote voor haar succesvolle man en de veeleisende opvoeding van twee geweldige kinderen is ze gestrest en uitgeput geraakt. Hugh stelde voor om een tijdje op een paradijselijk eiland te verblijven en ze heeft deze kans om even te ontspannen met beide handen aangegrepen. Misschien kan ze haar man zelfs een dagje met de kinderen alleen laten... Nu de familie het zo goed heeft, rijst de vraag of er nog wel een reden is voor de familie Hoffman om het eiland te verlaten. :§45.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Hazel Hoffman, Hugh Hoffman, Helen Hoffman, Hector Hoffman *'Kahale familie' Paradijsbocht 9 :Kai en Alana Kahale besturen het eiland met een ijzeren wil en stalen zenuwen! Alana is briljant genoeg om Kai scherp te houden en Kai kan met zijn angstaanjagende voorkomen en politieke instincten Alana goed beschermen tegen ieder gevaar. Hun passies gaan hand in hand, waardoor ze zich nog beter op de opvoeding van hun prachtige dochter kunnen richten. Zal Lealani haar wildste dromen uit zien komen en in de voetsporen van haar ouders treden, of een andere weg inslaan? :§200.000 :Moeilijkeheid: 3 :Alana Kahale, Kai Kahale, Lealani Kahale *'Kalverliefde huishouden' Paradijsbocht 58 :Rosalind kon haar geluk niet op toen de knappe Alonso Candelaria zei dat hij gek op haar was en ze kon haar oren al helemaal niet geloven toen hij haar mee vroeg op een romantische vakantie! Misschien is ze zo blind van verliefdheid, dat het haar nog helemaal niet is opgevallen dat hij wel erg veel tijd doorbrengt met de jonge vrouwen op het strand. :§10.000 :Moelijkheid: 2 :Alonso Candelaria, Rosalind Cruzita *'Keilani familie' Paradijsbocht 34 :Keanu woont al zijn hele leven op het eiland. Hij wist al snel dat hij meer had met dingen dan met Sims. Hij heeft door de jaren heen heel wat mooie dingen gevonden op het eiland en de schatten in zijn collectie maken zijn leven compleet. Wat kan hem het nou schelen dat de inwoners van de stad hem niet begrijpen? Wat heb je nou aan Sims... Hij heeft tenminste zijn schatten. Ze zullen het wel begrijpen. :§15.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Keanu Keilani *'Mango familie' Mangoweg 1 :Maru Mango heeft altijd naar zijn innerlijke adviseur 'Mitch' geluisterd; een denkbeeldig figuur dat iedere dag tegen hem praat. Het was dus geen verrassing voor hem en de rest van de stad dat hij de baan van legeraanvoerder van het eiland kreeg... al was dat vooral omdat er geen andere sollicitanten waren. Zullen de stemmen in zijn hoofd ervoor zorgen dat er stabiliteit ontstaat op het eiland, of hebben ze misschien een geheime agenda waar Maru niks van weet? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Maru Mango *'Parrott familie' Keerkringweg 14 :Clementine is nog steeds verbaasd dat ze ermee heeft ingestemd om met haar zussen samen te wonen. Haar zus Lucretia brengt haar nachten al stappend in de stad door en ligt overdag voor Pampus op het strand, terwijl haar zus Ramona niet eens lang genoeg stil kan zitten om zich op één ding te concentreren. Ondanks dat ze een drieling zijn, vraagt Clementine zich nog steeds af wanneer haar zussen nou eindelijk ook eens volwassen zullen worden. :§24.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Clementine Parrott, Lucretia Parrott, Ramona Parrott *'Pepper familie' Rifweg 5 :Martin had gehoopt dat de prachtige omgeving en de rust hem en zijn familie zouden helpen om over de dood van zijn vader heen te komen. Helaas is zijn moeder nog steeds depressief en denkt zijn zus aan niemand anders dan zichzelf. Het is dus aan hem om de familie weer op poten te krijgen. Maar is die last niet te zwaar voor iemand die nog zo jong is? :§25.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Laurita Pepper, Penelope Pepper, Martin Pepper *'Plezant familie' Kustzicht 1 :Patrick en Marie-Louise Plezant zijn net zo plezierig in de omgang als hun naam doet vermoeden. Na een prachtige vliegensvlugge bruiloft, zijn ze naar het eiland gekomen voor een heerlijke huwelijksreis. De wereld ligt aan hun voeten en de wittebroodsweken zullen eeuwig duren... toch? :§25.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Daniel Plezant, Mary-Sue Plezant *'Strandhangers huishouden' Paradijsbocht 31 :Ricardo, Len en Suzuki wonen al sinds hun eindexamen samen. Maar nu zijn huisgenoten van sullige pubers tot aantrekkelijke volwassenen zijn getransformeerd, begint Ricardo zich af te vragen of hij niet achterblijft bij de rest. Kunnen zijn vrienden hem voldoende zelfvertrouwen geven om achter het meisje van zijn dromen aan te gaan? :§16.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Ricardo Gregario, Len Tsang, Suzuki Hinata *'Strong familie' Paradijsbocht 49 :Julian heeft sinds de dood van zijn vrouw de grootste moeite om de band met zijn dochter goed te houden. Aan de verschillende kapsels, kledingstukken en het puberale gedrag van Maggie is af te lezen dat het de familie Strong bepaald niet makkelijk af gaat. Julian is bang dat zijn geweldige dochter misschien niet de vrouw wordt die ze zou kunnen zijn. Nu ze steeds meer met Edmund Carnegie optrekt, moet Julian bepalen of hij zijn dochter kan accepteren zoals ze is... :§24.000 :Moeilijkheid: :Julian Strong, Maggie Strong *'Swift familie' Stille Oever 6 :Kaila is een van de beste koks op het eiland. Ze weet de ingrediënten die ze vindt of verbouwt moeiteloos om te toveren tot de heerlijkste gerechten, maar haar mysterieuze en excentrieke gedrag doet de andere Sims in de stad vermoeden dat ze misschien ook nog iets anders aan het bekokstoven is! Wat doet ze toch de hele dag in het wetenschapslab? :§25.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Kaila Swift *'Wahine familie' Paradijsbocht 25 :Leo & Sera zijn erg populair op het eiland. Ze zijn meteen na hun eindexamen getrouwd en zijn daarna meteen aan de slag gegaan om hun huis met zoveel mogelijk kinderen te vullen. Maar Tenika is nu volwassen en verliefd op een man die haar vader weigert te accepteren... Zal ze zich naar de wensen van haar familie voegen, of in naam van de liefde haar hart volgen en de afkeur van haar familie accepteren? :§40.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Leo Wahine, Sera Wahine, Tenika Wahine, Luna Wahine, Twikki Wahine *'Waterson familie' Azuurdreef 10 :Eleanor is blij dat ze alles uit het leven heeft gehaald. Sinds haar man Hal overleden is, bekijkt ze dag in dag uit hoe de eilandbewoners hun levens leiden, tot haar laatste zonsondergang is aangebroken. Maar kort geleden zei een kennis de geest van haar man Hal op het kerkhof te hebben gesignaleerd. Is het mogelijk dat deze twee geliefden in deze wereld elkaar weer vinden? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Eleanor Waterson *'Yang familie' Paradijsbocht 35 :Pearl is het mooiste meisje van de stad en ze staat al haar hele leven in het middelpunt van de belangstelling. Maar niemand lijkt geïnteresseerd te zijn in haar wetenschappelijke prestaties en dus vraagt ze zich af of ze alleen met haar uiterlijk succes kan hebben. Ze hoopt iemand te vinden die niet alleen van haar uiterlijk, maar ook van haar innerlijk kan houden. :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Pearl Yang Overleden Sims *Beverly Parrott *Jasmine Mahalo *Amika Kahale *Penny Hale *Hal Waterson Huisloze Sims Dit zijn standaardsims zonder woning wanneer Sunlit Tides voor het eerst geladen wordt. *Nina Aolani *Angarika Goyave *Bae Ling *Cyrille Lynch *Thiam Moya *Adolphe Sapota *Ashley Star *Tonya Tamarind *Tinsley Wilson *Langsat Zheng NPC's *Adella Hawken (krantenmeisje) *Marika Mehta (babysitter) *Joy Choi (schoonmaakster) *Carissa Parrott (brandweervrouw) *Lucky Lum (poltieagent) *Jessie Goth (inbreker) *Estelle Nelson (deurwaarder) *Bree Moncrief (maatschappelijk werkster) *Jessalyn Potter (maatschappelijk werkster) *Laticia Rosario (pizzabezorgster) *Grosella Lai (postbode) *Terri Mulligan (reparateur) *Achee Cherimoya (wetenschapsnerd) *Ali Dragon (krantenjongen) *Timi Khan (babysitter) *Rufus Sewell (schoonmaker) *Bernardo Young (brandweerman) *Reshay Womack (politieagent) *Cashew Cheremai (inbreker) *Zacharie Green (deurwaarder) *Paolo Penapen (maatschappelijk werker) *Nestor Rivera (maatschappelijk werker) *Guava Zambini (pizzabezorger) *Papaya Cruz (postbode) *Domingo Cortez (reparateur) Kavels Lege Kavels *De Doodlopende Weg (openbaar) *De Klif (openbaar) *Grotstraat 1 *Grotstraat 2 *Het Zandstrand *Paradijsbocht 13 *Paradijsbocht 26 *Paradijsbocht 29 *Paradijsbocht 45 (openbaar) *Paradijsbocht 59 *Schripbreukelinglaan 2 *Schripbreukelinglaan 4 *Schripbreukelinglaan 6 *Schripbreukelinglaan 10 *Schripbreukelinglaan 14 *Schripbreukelinglaan 16 Bewoond *Azuurdreef 10 bewoond door Waterson *Keerkringweg 12 bewoond door Allender *Keerkringweg 14 bewoond door Parrott *Keerkringweg 16 bewoond door Alto *Lagunestrand 2 bewoond door Hoffman *Kustzicht 1 bewoond door Plezant *Mangoweg 1 bewoond door Mango *Mangoweg 5 bewoond door Ernest *Paradijsbocht 9 bewoond door Kahale *Paradijsbocht 11 bewoond door Hale *Paradijsbocht 25 bewoond door Wahine *Paradijsbocht 31 bewoond door Strandhangers *Paradijsbocht 33 bewoond door Gonzalo *Paradijsbocht 34 bewoond door Keilani *Paradijsbocht 35 bewoond door Yang *Paradijsbocht 49 bewoond door Strong *Paradijsbocht 52 bewoond door Beste vrienden *Paradijsbocht 54 bewoond door Carnegie *Paradijsbocht 56 bewoond door Fitzpatrick *Paradijsbocht 58 bewoond door Kalverliefde *Rifweg 4 bewoond door Adams *Rifweg 5 bewoond door Pepper *Stille Oever 6 bewoond door Swift *Zeezicht 1 bewoond door Grantham Onbewoond *De Haaienhut *Heerlijke Habitat *Hemels Huis *Het Hete Huis *Het Strandhuis *Huize Evenaar *Oerwoudwoning *Paradijspad *Semitropisch Onderkomen Openbare Kavel Rabbit holes worden niet genoemd. *Beeldenpark Zeezicht *Bibliotheek Tropische Lama *De Hotspot *De Schuilplaats *De Verborgen Visstek *Favoriete Visstek *Heet Zandstrand *Het Uitzicht *Paradijsbocht 45 *Paradijsmeren *Paradijspark en Tuin *Park Zonneschijn *Piratenpoel *Pleasant View Park *Kerkhof Laatste Zonsondergang *Kunstgalerie Oceaanzicht *Sportschool Jungle Jim *Station Ontspanning *Strand Kapitein Kees *Zeesterrenzand Speelplaats Galerij |-|Afbeeldingen = DS3ST Afbeelding 1.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 2.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 3.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 4.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 5.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 6.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 7.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 8.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 9.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 10.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 11.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 12.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 13.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 14.jpg DS3ST Afbeelding 15.jpg en:Sunlit Tides es:Sunlit Tides fr:Sunlit Tides ru:Санлит Тайдс pt-br:Maré Radiante Categorie:De Sims 3 Store Categorie:Sunlit Tides